1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a portable terminal having a means to shift an electromagnetic wave emission region away from an audio output unit so as to enhance a Hearing Aid Compatibility (HAC) rating.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a portable terminal serves as a portable device having one or more functions such as enabling voice and video calls, permitting information input/output, and providing data storage.
As the portable terminal now provides many additional services beside the basic call service, a user can capture photos or moving images, reproduce music or moving image files, play games, receive broadcasting programs, and so on. The portable terminal is implemented as a multimedia player.
During wireless communication, an electromagnetic field exists around the portable terminal. Various attempts are being performed in order to minimize damage to a user's health due to the electromagnetic field, or to minimize interference between the portable terminal and an external device.